


Forbidden

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Rachel Berry dreams of a life not her own, when the disappearance of her grandmother pulls her into the Supernatural world where Niklaus Mikelson is the centre of it all. As the attraction between them grow, so does the fate of everyone around them. When a long awaited danger closes in on them all, it awakens Rachel's sacred calling.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Klaus Mikaelson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry knew she was dreaming, she _had_ to be. Once again she was standing on the edge of the cliff face, the hard, rocky ground beneath her worn out, satin slippers were already warmed by the rising, scorching sun. The unblinking, orange eye of the Gods above rose slowly over the distant waters, she could clearly hear the waves of the waters crash against the rocks below her. Just like in every dream before, Rachel wore an elegant satin ball gown, the hem of the dress was torn and caked in dried mud in a hazed to escape the dangerous men that wanted not only to destroy her but the creatures she loved and protected.

The dark green shawl that she wore barely covered her bare shoulders, Rachel felt herself shiver as the light, sea breeze danced across her skin, and a small smile came to her face at the thought of finally being free from the dangers that was back at the village a thousand miles behind them. Her fingers then went to the silver chain that hanged around her neck, holding a locket that was simply tucked away between her breasts; it was her family crest, the locket once belonged to her mother and yet; Rachel wondered how she knew that considering she doesn't even know her biological birthmother from a bar of soap- all she knows is that she loved music and has a great singing voice- thanks to that tape that Jesse St. James found in her little treasure box.

_This isn't real. This can't be me! I mean this woman has pale skin almost the colour of cream, dark ebony curls and let's not forget gorgeous!_ Rachel thought, sighing to herself. _I'm tan skinned, too tan for my liking, plain looking, and thin; I am not curvy at all, not like her anyway._

And yet, Rachel knew the truth, it was _her_. She was there. On the edge of that precipice, in that body. Two men stood on either side of her, the one on her right was a little closer, as he took her hand into his own; Rachel breathing slightly hitched at the burning passion that burst throughout her body, shaking her to the core, she loved this man with all her heart and soul, she would die protecting this man. He raised her right arm a little higher, the sleeve of her dressing falling back revealing the angry, bloodied welts that was from the effortless struggling against the shackles that those vile men placed her in. Rachel wanted to turn her head, to look at him, feel his lips upon her own one last time but her dream body failed to do any of that.

She didn't care, for she already knew what he looked like anyway. His long, dark blonde locks tied back by a black ribbon, some mistake it for a light shade of brunette; his fine suit of navy blue with a sash of purple and white, Rachel also seen a glimpse of his wolf cufflinks. Shouts were heard in the distance, followed by that of the approaching sound of horseshoes clicking against the gravel road, both men growled darkly, as Rachel was pulled behind them closer towards the edge, just seconds later Rachel was plummeting.

She did not scream, not a single scream escaped from her; her body twisted and turned; arrowing downward like an Eagle would do on its chosen prey. Her weight propelled her faster as her feet pedalled effortlessly, the only sounds she could hear was the light flapping of the gown, the wind dancing past her face quickly- the shawl floated towards the water below just beyond her reach, her dark brunette curls flared around her like a waterfall. She smelled the wind, tasting the salt from the waters below; sucking in deeply as she took her final breath and simply awaited her fate. Then she heard them once again just like before, the voices chanting the same, familiar yet unfamiliar verse and she joined them. Her heart raced faster as she waited to feel the impact of the waters and the sharp rocks below, then she felt it- the sudden jolt of electricity run throughout her body, going through every cell. Sharp yelps and howls of a wolf were heard from the edge of the cliffs above, Rachel whispered a silent farewell to the animal.

And then nothing.

Total _darkness_.

Rachel opened her eyes with a slight gasp, staring through the swirling darkness at the ceiling of her bedroom; pasty sweat caked her forehead as she willed her heart rate to exceed back to normal. It was banging so hard against her ribcage that she instantly thought she was close to having a heart attack, Rachel laid very still; afraid that if she made any sort of movement it would make things worse, her eyes wide, blinking at the patterns on her ceiling. _I'm not on some cliff edge, overlooking some ocean, in some weird country. I am not wearing some dress that looks like it belongs in a museum. And I don't have elegant, ebony curls; I have brunette hair, straight brunette hair- no ebony curls here._

Rachel took a deep breath, held it in for a heartbeat or two then let it out, real slowly. And she did it again.

Then again.

And once more.

It was a technique that she and her old childhood best friend, Bonnie Bennett learned in the open circle gatherings they used to attend to with their grandmothers; the small coven was lead by Rochelle's grandmother, Amelia or Lady Amelia to the coven, that was when Rachel believed in all of that stuff.

Which she didn't anymore.

When she was growing up, learning the ways of the Wicca was her drug; in her teenaged years, she believed and relied on the magic she was taught from an early age to help her father defeat cancer. But all of the 'magical' herbs, remedies and spells she performed, failed and her father, Leroy still died.

When it was safe for her to move again, Rachel turned to face to look at the clock on her wooden, nightstand.

_A witching hour too, no doubt and right before All Hollows Eve._

_Oh shut up, I don't believe that crap anymore! I'm Jewish! Who ever heard of a Jewish witch anyway?_

And she almost can never quite fall back to sleep after that, sitting up in bed; Rachel combed her fingers through her hair, pulling on the ends and watched as the knotted locks sprang back into place. She had gotten the hairstylist to shape her fringe in a slight side-sweep; it tended to fall over her face making her feel like she was mysterious in some way. With her heart still hammering away, Rachel knew she needed a glass of water. Sweeping of the covers, getting to her feet a little too quickly for her liking- Rachel pressed her palms over her closed eyelids in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

Okay, now she needed something stronger other than water and ice cream in her system; but her last alcoholic drinking session, something that most of the Glee club still find it hard to remember what happened, Finn and Kurt; the only two sober people there that night failed to give any more details and her bitch of mother will not let her forget about that kind of snubbed that little idea out like a smouldered flame. When she was steady again, rummaging through the darkness; Rachel stubbed her pinkie toe on the corner of her antique chest, cussing a few curses out loud before quieting down, remembering that her father Hiram was a light sleeper.

Rachel then remembered that her dad was still away on one of his ever so long business trips, Rachel knew that he was dating secretly. And she knew that Hiram was still trying to get over the fact that Leroy wasn't here anymore and he has now a teenage daughter to care for. Once she walked in on one of Hiram's flings in the kitchen, he was a swinger- going from town to town, rarely staying anywhere more than one night. There he was, in the kitchen, drinking her orange juice- that wasn't the main problem... The problem was that he was naked, from head to toe and Rachel could see _everything_ he had display, after a few words between Rachel, Hiram and Mr Naked were exchanged; there was no more naked men in the kitchen- or that she seen. With her glass of water in hand and her bowl of ice cream in the other, she walked over towards the lounge room doubled window, drawing back the curtains, yanking it open letting the moonlight rays into the room that dimly lit it. She sat on the window still, with one leg dangling outside, her toes lightly brushing against the top of the bushes that grew outside her window, while the other was holding her firmly inside. Before she could even take a sip of her water, the brunette girl went very, very still as her brown eyes were glued onto her wrists, which she realised bloody hurt. The pain seemed to be a part of the dream or nightmare, like the pain on her back from her impact with the waters and the deadly, sharp rocks. She'd waited for it to fade like it had done so before, but clearly this time, it was going to.

Clearly, considering that there were angry welts upon her wrists, welts that had been bleeding and they still bore the pattern of the rough-spiked chains.

Her jaw dropped as a small, gasp of shock escaped from her; the glass slipped from her hand and fell towards the garden bed below like a girl dressed in green plummeting from the cliff in Ireland.

_Not Ireland dear child, Italy_

Rachel screamed slightly as she turned around to the dimly lit room to face whoever the hell whispered the correction in her ears, but she felt idiotic and stupid as she realised that it came from her own mind.

Sighing once again, Rachel straightened herself up; turned to close the window but not before seeing a few fruit bats fly past the window, she shook her head muttering under her breath as she drew her curtains, shutting away the outside world and tried to go back to sleep. She needed to talk to someone, and that someone would be very pissed off if he received a phone call at one in the morning; even if he knew that it was Rachel calling.

Maybe she should call Blaine in the morning, arrange for a coffee and maybe a quick bite to eat, that will surely made Blaine come to meet.

Who doesn't like coffee and a free lunch?


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson was bored, he was bored in waiting for five hundred years for the new Doppelganger of Tatia Petrova to be reborn; he sighed as a moan came to his attention- the brunette, female vampire that who's name continues to escape his mind started to awaken from her collapse form due to from Greta for using magic for failing Klaus once more.

"So," Klaus muttered, getting to his feet and towering over the vampire, who held fear in her green eyes. "You now know what Greta is capable of, and of course you know what I am capable of- _do not_ fail me again or this will the last time you will see the light of day."

"Yes, sir."

Rochelle… That was the girl's name- now he remembered who she was. The brunette woman was in charge of bringing the old hag, Amelia Salvarsan to him, she was a powerful witch- almost as powerful as the witch that had cursed him. But Rochelle had let her love and trust for the witch cloud her judgement, telling the old woman exactly what she was needed for and the old woman escaped- another person for Klaus to track down.

He was just extremely bored with it all, maybe he should un-dagger his siblings- apart from one- Elijah, his older brother.

"Wait, Rochelle."

The said brunette vampire turned to face Klaus, as did Greta who was little annoyed that she was not able to punish Rochelle faster. "I am afraid that there has been a change of plans."

"Change of _plans_?" Rochelle replied, her eyebrows raised in confusion as to wonder what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Greta slightly jumped as Klaus blurred over to Rochelle with a blink of an eye, he was so close to her that he looked as if he could kiss her; then his right hand plunged into Rochelle's chest, the vampire gasped as she stumbled a little before falling to the wooden floor once again. "That's what I meant. Your services to me are no longer required."

He dropped Rochelle's heart next to the dead vampire, but not before he heard a small whisper escape from her blood covered lips. "Forgive me, Rachel."

Rachel? Who the bloody hell was Rachel? Klaus didn't care, the weak link in his plans was removed. Klaus smirked as two of his men brought in the limp form of the Supernatural hunter, Alaric Saltzman.

At least he wasn't going to be bored anymore.

…..

Rachel sat at the Lima Bean café, that's where she convinced Blaine to meet her; the café was stylized with black Formica kidney-shaped tables, with half curving, scarlet bench seats curving around the widest side. Stainless steel _pipes_ twisted and curved overhead, lights were affixed to them aimed at all directions. Some say it was designed in a slight retro, sixties chic but Rachel thought it felt more like ' _Jetsons Chic'_ to her. The colours were perfect for today, it was Halloween, and Rachel was sitting at one of the little orange table-clothed covered wooden tables, with a blinking ghost-shaped light waiting for Blaine. Unknown to most people, apart from Rachel and Kurt, Blaine Anderson was in fact was a Wiccan; and Rachel felt awkward as hell, waiting for him.

Several years ago both Blaine and Rachel been close, best friends even or had been until Rachel renounced her Wiccan hood and handed in her pentacle-well she didn't actually hand in her small, silver pent over to her grandmother- it was buried somewhere in her treasure chest. Blaine had started studying witchcraft in secret, due to his parents being totally against his beliefs from the start- they were still slight sceptical of him coming out as homosexual. Them both being the independent type, Amelia had placed them together and they have been glued to the hip ever since then.

Even now, when Rachel was no longer a believer, the Craft Holidays still felt like they were _hers_ as well, but there was a lot said for celebrating the holidays with the others, banging the _djembe_ drum alone in her room wasn't the same as doing it along with twenty others, all playing as one. And since the only people that celebrated Wiccan holidays were Wiccan people, Rachel had ended up seeking them out- Bonnie Bennett was all the way back in Rachel's father, Leroy's birthplace, Mystic Falls, her grandmother also was there so she couldn't possibly call them- she could write to them, call them or even face-time them via her IPhone- but it wasn't the same as sitting down across from them, holding their hands as she explained her strange dreams.

Blaine's coven, Rachel couldn't help but lightly snigger at the name, was a traditional one in a lot of ways, with a secret _oathbound_ rites and all that. Blaine was its second-in-command, with a Pagan lineage as long as his leg, and therefore was entitled to be addressed as _Lord_ Blaine but he had never brought into that lofty title- no called him _Lord_ anything.

As soon as Rachel's mind visualized Blaine, from his sleeked brunette hair, peachy, pale skin and dazzling brown eyes; Blaine came in followed shortly by Kurt, they both waved at her and sent her a charming smile, stopping at the counter on their over and not continuing towards her until they got their original coffees.

"Trick or treat!" Kurt chuckled, as he sat across from Rachel. "How have you been Rachel? The Glee club's missing their ' _star_ '."

"Good." Rachel replied, sighing. "I'll return to High school soon, it's that I'm…."

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Blaine asked making Rachel looked up at him and his hand reached across the table, covering her hand. "No need to be."

"I love your jacket, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, unzipping the newly brought jacket and placed on the chair beside Rachel. "But I assume the jacket isn't what you called Blaine and I for and since I'm on my lunch break, my time is limited- as well as Blaine, might as well skip to what has been bothering you."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel pulled her head back into the game; not before reminding herself to ask Kurt where he got that jacket from.

_Stay on topic, Rachel_

"I appreciate you and Blaine gave up your lunch hour to help me out, I'm buying by the way."

"Damn right you are, girl." Blaine replied, winking at her.

"Well this is going to sound crazy, I know because I think I am going crazy." Rachel explained, as she took a sip of her Mocha, and chewed on the donut Blaine had handed her. "But I've been having a recurring dream, well nightmare really."

"Alright, I am good at interoperating dreams." Blaine said, smiling. "Go ahead, tell me about it."

Rachel nodded, trying to believe that it could get better. "But I don't think it's a dream at all."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what could it possibly be?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"I was hoping that Blaine could tell me." Rachel asked, hopefully.

Blaine face then turned serious, it was then broken as he took a bite out of his donut. "Continue."

"Okay, in the dream, I'm standing on the edge of cliff, wearing clothes from a whole other era. There's two men, standing on either side of me, one of them I knew personally and loved dearly- the other not so much- I loved as a brother."

"Wait, is this heading for a three-way?" Kurt asked, as both Blaine and Rachel looked at him blankly. "Sorry, just trying to lightened the mood- still not use to see you so intense, Rachel."

"This, whatever it is… Is _intense_." Rachel replied, shaking her head. "Can you both let me finish without anymore interruptions?"

Blaine and Kurt both made a zipper motion over their lips.

"The three of us had just previously escaped danger, the two men helped me escape from capture; we all had some kind of plan- I can't remember what that plans is when I wake up, but I always seem to remember what it was in my dreams." Rachel added, sighing as tears came to her eyes, as she could remember the pain from her back, it still was hurting a little. "We here shouts and the approaching horseshoes of the village men that hunted us down, the one closer to me- the blonde one, he pushes me behind him- the next thing I know I am falling, hitting the waters and sharp rocks below- voices start to chant in a dead language, a language _I know_ yet have no clue in what language it is and before I could see myself impact with the waters, blackness tend to come then."

Blaine blinked. "Any names floating around your head? Any words you could understand from the chanting voices?"

I nodded hard. "The man we were running from, his name was Mikael. I feel like I was captured not only because I was caught doing forbidden magic; hut because I was their protector."

"Any clues in your geography?" Blaine asked, as Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat- Rachel knew that when Blaine gets this deep into the Wiccan ways- Kurt feels like he was going to lose him altogether. "Or the clothing you wore?"

"The dress looked to be in the 1100s era, I woke up referring to the country as Ireland, but then a voice... A voice that _felt_ familiar whisper, calling me ' _child_ ' that it was Italy."

"Anything else?" he asked, as if fascinated by the story.

"Why? Do you know something?"

His eyes flared a little, Rachel shook her head lightly. "Then there's this." Rachel then pulled back the sleeves of her black paisley, smock top and revealed the shackle burns on her wrists.

"Holy hell." Kurt replied, as Blaine grabbed her hands, turning them over.

"That was my reaction, too."

Their gaze remained on Rachel's reddened wrists until she lowered them back into her lap, letting the sleeves fall back into place.

"So? What do you think?"

Blaine shook his head as if he was trying to clear it, Kurt looked as if he was thinking about something- and he decided to ask her what he thought. "Couldn't you have gotten those some other way? Some ordinary way?"

"A sexual bondage sort of way, you mean?" Rachel asked, folding her arms and looked at Kurt darkly.

"Rach-…"

"There were no marks when I went to bed. They were there when I got up. Plus I haven't even had sex, not even with Finn and he isn't into that, I know he told me. There is no shackles in my room, let alone my house. No one broke in, drugged me, bound me up then raped me and left again, unless they managed to get into a locked all house, alarm and all. I'm telling you both this now…. It's something else… It's not natural."

"So you think it's supernatural?"

"Yes, I believe so." Rachel replied, nodding her head. _Which means grandmother was right that I was wrong to stop believing in the unknown._

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"Alright? What do you mean _alright_? You look like you know there's something more, you seem to know what this is all about. Do you know something I don't?"

Blaine opened his mouth, then closed it again- along with Kurt, who was puzzled at what Blaine could possibly be keeping from them both- mainly Rachel. "I'm going to do some research, and I'll tell you what I find, okay?"

He knew something, Rachel could feel it, but she knew he wanted to be sure. Fine, she could wait- a little while. "I can't wait long."

"And I wouldn't ask you to, meanwhile I think we need to do a protection spell. Would you be willing for my coven to do that for you?"

Rachel was sure the ' _we_ ' he meant the full coven, Rachel would have to look in the eyes of those witches male and female knowing that they knew she had turned her back on their faith. On her faith, on their Goddess. And yet, Rachel knew she needed something, she needed Blaine and his cooperation in all of this- if nothing else.

"When?"

"Tonight." He said, looking at his watch then got to his feet. "The sooner the better."

Rachel nodded, she didn't know if she should have explained her insane experience, or whether that just made it more frightening. "In the park, where you have your open circles?"

"No, god no Rachel." Blaine exclaimed, shaking his head. "This needs to be private, in an enclosed location- there's an occult shop in the town's square, and they have a small backyard."

He then pulled out a small slip of paper, scribbling on the back. "I'll ask to get the coven together, not all of them, just the Priestess, Seconds and the Thirds and maybe Rochelle, if she ever picks up her phone. If this is what I think it is, then it is bigger than all of us." Blaine handed Rachel the paper, and then looked at Kurt. "You need to get back to your dad's shop, I need to get a few things ready for tonight, Rachel, be there by 10:00pm, ok?"

Rachel nodded her head, blinking twice as she felt the burning sensation behind her eyes. "Okay, thank you."

"I'm second in command to the only Wiccan coven in Lima, it's part of my job- plus you're my friend, Rachel."

Watching as Kurt and Blaine left hand in hand, Rachel pulled out her phone and looked at the screen that displayed a picture of her and Finn, cuddling and looking back up at her- maybe she should give him a call and tell him that she feels a lot better and would be returning to school tomorrow.

She then swipe her phone to unlock it, pressing Finn's contact number, waiting for it to stop ringing and hear his voice, when it stopped ringing- and she could hear his breathing on the other end, a small smile came to her face.

"Hey Finn." Rachel replied, happy that he had in fact picked up and she left the Lima Bean cafe. "Sorry that I haven't been the best of girlfriend's, but I thought to let you know that I am returning to school tomorrow."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter….**

**Review you will… ( Just image that saying in a Yoda voice) Yes, I am weird, no need to tell me that!**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a small idea of mine, watching a few multicouple videos on YouTube. One couple was of Klaus and Rachel.


End file.
